My fruits Basket script thingy that's a story too
by fly-by-nights
Summary: Selina moves back and decides to visit her old friends, The Sohma Family. But what secrets is she keeping? And how does Shigure and Hatori know some of them. Will she give Tohru confidence? A weird story. So read on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

(In an airplane)

Tosha: Why are we going to Japan again?

Selina: I told you. There is a family I need to go see.

Kierstyn: Which are?

Selina: The Sohmas.

Tosha: Who's mom?

Selina: (rolls eyes) The Sohmas. It's a family I use to help, um, take care of before I moved to Hawaii.

Tosha: Oh. Any cute guys?

Kierstyn: (slaps tosha) You remember Donavan right? Your boyfriend in Hawaii.

Tosha: So? What happens in Japan stays in Japan.

Selina: I wouldn't be so sure. Besides, there's no guy of your type in the Sohma family.

Tosha: There's no hot guys?

Selina: Oh, the guys are hot all right. Just not blonde with blue eyes. And I don't count Ayame seeing as he is 12 years older than us.

Kierstyn: Do you have pictures of them?

Selina: Um, yeah. For three of them, I don't have a new picture of them. Just their High School picture.

Tosha: Well, then. Let us see.

Selina: Um, okay. (Grabs wallet and takes out pictures.)

This is Ayame, Hatori and Shigure when they were our age. They're all like 28 now or something.

Kierstyn: I'm guessing that Ayame is the one with the silver hair and weird green eyes.

Selina: Yep. Then there's Ayame's little brother Yuki.

Tosha: Ha. He would look good as a girl.

Selina: I think his class made him wear dress once for a fundraiser.

Tosha: (Laughs) You have got to get that picture.

Kierstyn: Who else?

Selina: Um, this is Hatsuharu.

Tosha: Is he a model?

Selina: Sort of. Oh, and this is my favorite guy. Momiji.

Tosha: Okay, I take back what I said about the other guy. Is this even a dude?

Selina: Yes it is. The Sohma family is filled with really, um, pretty people. Oh, and this last guy is Kureno.

Tosha: He's hot.

Selina: I know. Too bad he's taken.

Tosha: Aww. Shucks. All the good-looking guys are taken or gay.

Kierstyn: What about the girls? Are there any girls in this family?

Selina: Yeah, of course. But I was closer with the guys. Here is this one guy who dresses like a girl.

Tosha: They actually have drag queens in Japan?

Selina: Yes. But Ritsu isn't a drag queen. He just feels more relaxed in Girls clothes. In this picture, he's actually wearing men's clothes.

Kierstyn: He looks pretty. And sad.

Selina: The Sohma family is filled with pretty boys.

Airplane lady: Bento?

Selina: Hai.

Airplane lady: How many?

Selina: San. Arigato.

Airplane lady: (hands all three a bento) Have a good flight.

Tosha: Since when do you speak Japanese?

Selina: Since I was living in Japan. So since I was a year old.

Kierstyn: You don't have an accent when you speak English.

Selina: I'm good at mimicking the accents of different languages. English was easy. (Opens bento)

Tosha: (chewing) So why are me and Kierstyn coming with you to the Sohma house?

Selina: Um, actually, we are going to live with 'Anna and Skylar. Wait, I already told you that. (Tosha shrugs and grins). Other than that, this is my chance to see the Sohma family again. Things are getting weirder and weirder over there Shigure said.

Kierstyn: So what are you going to do when you get there? Just going to walk up to the house and say, 'I'm Home'?

Selina: (smiles) Yeah pretty much.

Kierstyn: Ai, Ai. (Shakes head)

Selina: (laughs) I'm kidding. I'm going to go by the High School and kidnap Yuki.

Kierstyn: What?!

Selina: (laughs) kidding. (serious) I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I'll probably just go to the address Shigure gave me.

Tosha: You've been keeping in touch with one of them?

Selina: Yeah. How do you think I got the pictures for the last five guys?

Tosha: Oh. Are you nervous about seeing them again?

Selina: Yes. Totally. But it would be cool to see the newest members of the Sohma family.

Kierstyn: Do they know you're coming?

Selina: (blushes) No.

Tosha: They'll be happy to see you. As well as meeting your two best friends.

Selina: (rolls eyes) I am not hooking you up with any of them. It would never work out.

Tosha: Yeah, yeah. I know. Long distance relationships never work.

Selina: *I wish it was just because of that. There are other reasons.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

(At Keanna's house)

Selina: (knocks on the door) *hopefully they're home*

Keanna: (opens door) Yes. Can I help you?

Selina: 'Anna! (hugs Keanna)

Keanna: (eyes widen as she hugs back) Selina. Oh my god. I thought you guys were coming in later.

Selina: Our planes left early. We nearly missed the one coming over here. It left earlier than expected.

Keanna: (Turns to Tosha and Kierstyn) Hey Tosha. Kierstyn. (Hugs them both) Come in. Come in. I was just going to make lunch for Jacob and Kaylee. I'll also give you some time to unpack and stuff.

Selina: Um, 'Anna. I have a few things I need to do in town. Is that okay?

Keanna: Of course. Just put your stuff in your room. Be back by dinner. Kira, Ohn and April are coming for dinner.

Selina: How did Kira manage that? Aren't April and Ohn still fighting over her?

Keanna: I don't know. Kira just works her magic over them two.

Selina: I still don't approve that you, her and Jessica dropped out of school last year.

Keanna: You know why we had to.

Selina: Yeah I know. I was supposed to, too remember?

Keanna: Of course I remember. Now go put your stuff down so you can go out. But be back before dinner.

Selina: Of course mother Esme.

Keanna: (Whacks Selina's shoulder) Go on.

(Selina goes upstairs. Puts stuff down. Changes into a black and red skirt with a black tank-top and black converse.)

Selina: Bye guys.

Keanna: Bye Lina. Remember to be back before dinner.

Selina: (Opens door) Yeah, yeah. (closes door) *Now. To Shigure's house.*

10 minutes later:

Selina: (looks through window and sees Shigure and Rin) *What are those two cousins doing? Knowing Shigure, something naughty. Time to listen in.* (moves by porch door)

Shigure: *Rin's being irrational again. Oh well. I'm not one to back down from an offer.*

Selina: (covers mouth to stifle giggle) *same old Shigure.*

Rin: *I know this is wrong, but it's the only way to get over Haru. Man, Shigure still smells like wet dog*

Selina: (accidentally drops her hand from her mouth and laughed out loud.) *Oh, crud. I hope they didn't hear that.*

Rin: *What was that?* (whispers) What was that?

Shigure: I think someone's here. (louder) Whoever's outside, come in.

Selina: No thanks. I think I'll go look for Hatori. You sound a little off Shigure. Oh and hi Rin. I won't tell Haru. (Hears footsteps) *shoot. Time to run.* (hides behind a tree)

Shigure: (opens door) Is that you Tohru?

Selina: (giggles while moving through the trees) No. (Hears a door open and close) *Rin's gone.* (hears a door closed) *Shigure must have went inside.*

Shigure: Momiji? (Changes into a dog)

Selina: Yeah right. From what you told me, Momiji would have blown his cover already. (Sits down) (sees a dog) Hey there doggy.

(Dog comes by her and sniffs her leg)

Selina: Whoa there. I'm not a fire hydrant. *I think it's Shigure. One way to find out.* You seem like a nice dog. You stink though. Don't you bathe yourself Shigure?

Shigure: (Returns back into a human. Selina covers her eyes) I do bathe. Huh? How do you know about me?

Selina: First put your clothes back on Shigure. That way I can look at you while I'm speaking.

Shigure: (Puts on robe. Sees Selina's wallet and grabs it) Now let's see who you are.

Selina: If I wasn't your friend back then, I would have knocked you over the head.

Shigure: *No way. She said she was coming next week*

Selina: No seats for next week. So I came early. Can I have my wallet back Shigure?

Shigure: (Hands back wallet. Then grabs arm and pulls Selina up.) So you saw me and Rin?

Selina: Yes. (brushes self off) She was always a bitch. Never liked her.

Shigure: (laughs) Same old Selina. But you look different. Hawaii's done good for your skin.

Selina: And other things as well. Are we going to stand here or are you going to invite me in?

Shigure: Of course. Anything you want to do? (wiggles eyebrows)

Selina: (rolls eyes) Ha. Same hold Shigure.

(They go inside)

Selina: Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in school still?

Shigure: Yeah. (Starts to make tea) They'll be home in an hour.

Selina: Really? That leaves me an hour with you. Then I think I'll go and visit Ayame at his shop.

Shigure: You know where it is?

Selina: Um, no. I'll find it later though. How are your novels going?

Shigure: Good. But my editor has been really jumping down my throat about my deadlines. (Sits down across from Selina)

Selina: Isn't that because you never make your deadlines? (smiles)

Shigure: (waves a hand in the air) details, details. Haven't you read them?

Selina: I'm sixteen. I don't read those kind of novels. But I will. One day. When I'm bored. And I'm older. But you got a lot of good reviews on them.

Shigure: How would you know about the reviews?

Selina: Your novels have been translated into English and is all over America. I see the reviews in the newspaper.

Shigure: Oh. (rubs nails against his robe) I've always been really good at writing.

Selina: (Rolls eyes) I know that. (sarcastically) I am soo lucky to know a famous author.

Shigure: Your sarcasm hurts Selina. It really hurts. *I wish I could hug her. Stupid curse.*

Selina: Shigure?

Shigure: Hmm?

Selina: Did you forget when we were younger? For all the seven years I was with you guys.

Shigure: Huh? What are you talking about? (stands up and gets the tea.)

Selina: *I could tell him. But where is the fun in that?*

(Selina walks behind Shigure)

Shigure: I can't remember when we were that young. That was like four years ago. Before you moved. And I've been too busy to dwell on the past.

Selina: Oh well, then. (hugs him around the waist.)

(Shigure jumps in surprise. Selina doesn't let go.)

Shigure: *I'm not changing.*

Selina: I can't believe you forgot. (pulls back) I'm not part of the family, but you guys don't turn when I hug you.

Shigure: That's right. I can't believe I forgot.

(Selina smiles. Shigure pulls her in for another hug.)

Shigure: (mutters) Cherry blossom.

Selina: Oh my god. You remember calling me that, but you didn't remember that you can hug me. Typical. After all these years we've kept in touch. I bet Hatsuharu would have remembered. Even Momiji.

Shigure: You're going to keep criticizing me aren't you?

Selina: Probably. Can you let go of me now?

Shigure: No. *Wait until Yuki sees this.*

Selina: (groans) You're going to wait an hour before you let me go?

Shigure: Probably.

Selina: *I wonder if he's still ticklish.*

(Selina pokes his ribs)

(Shigure jumps)

(Selina starts tickling him)

Shigure: (Laughing) Okay. Okay. Uncle, uncle. (let's go.)

Selina: (jumps back) Hahaha. I never forgot your ticklish, inu.

Shigure: Wait until I call Ayame. Then you'll be sorry.

Selina: Ooh. I'm shaking.

Shigure: (Transforms into a dog and runs out)

Selina: *Was he serious? If he was-*

Shigure: (on the phone) Hey Aya. You will never believe who has dropped in for a visit.

Selina: *Shoots. I don't want to leave Shigure's house without seeing Yuki. But I don't want Ayame to find me if he comes. He's not ticklish.*

Shigure: Our cherry blossom. (pause) No, not Tohru. The other one. (pause) Yes. You better hurry before she tries to escape.

Selina: *dammit. Where to hide? Ayame can slide under the doors. But… yes. Okay. Now I need to get in there without Shigure seeing me. Distraction.* (Grabs a pan. Throws it out through the paper door.)

Shigure: *What was that?* (walks past Selina without seeing her.)

Selina: *perfect* (slips into the room when a knocking is heard)

Shigure: Aya-san. Come in. Come in. I think she's hiding.

Ayame: ooh. Hide-and-seek. (sings) Oh where, oh where is my cherry blossom?

Selina: (rolls eyes) *Always the dramatic one aren't you Aya?*

Shigure: Do remember that we can hug her?

Ayame: Of course Gur-san. Only a dimwit could forget that we can hug her.

(Selina bursts out laughing.)

(Ayame opens the closet door.)

Selina: *Oh man. He just had to call Shigure a dimwit* Hey Aya.

Ayame: (screams) Oh my god Selina! (grabs her into a hug) It's so good to see you.

Selina: (choking) Losing…oxygen. Can't…breathe.

Ayame: (lets go) Oh. I'm sorry. (grabs her hand) but you've grown so much. Hawaii must have been amazing.

Selina: (smiles) in more than one way.

Shigure: You didn't already pop your cherry did you, my cherry blossom?

Selina: (Blushes) Shigure! Now you pick the time to be a pervert?

Ayame: Forget him blossom. (leads her to the living room and twirls her). You have changed so much. You actually got boobs.

Selina: Aya! You two are so different when you get together.

Ayame: Force of habit.

Selina: Obviously. Your hair has gotten longer I see. (sits down)

Ayame: You're not going to sit down, now. Before you left, you promised that you when you came back, you would dance with me.

Selina: Now Aya?

Ayame: Yes, now.

Selina: (groans then looks at Shigure) You better not tell anybody this. Or even tape this.

Shigure: Not at all. Nothing. (smiles)

Ayame: Enough talking. More dancing.

(Selina and Ayame dance. They danced…the tango. Selina couldn't help but smile a few times. Dancing the tango was a big thing 5 years ago, before she moved. When they finished 10 minutes later, they heard clapping.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A voice: I haven't seen her for four years and she's dancing with Ayame.

Selina: (looks over by the door) Hatori!

Hatori: (smiles) Hi Selina. *Wow. She looks different*

Selina: If you say that out loud, I will scream. Those two have been perverted about it. (points at Ayame and Shigure who look confused)

Hatori: (walks up to her) *Even after all this time, it's still weird.* At least I can hug you. (Hatori hugs Selina)

Selina: Okay. So far, your hug is my favorite. The other two squeeze me until I have no air left in my lungs.

Shigure + Ayame: I resent that.

Selina: (Looks at them) Resent it all you like, it won't stop it from being true.

Hatori: Still quick-witted.

Selina: I'm guessing Shigure called you.

Hatori: Yeah.

Selina: Dirty Dog. No, I'm serious. He smells in his dog form. I don't think he bathed last night. Or it's probably because he didn't get a chance to.

Ayame: A chance to. What does that-

(A door opens and closes)

A voice: We're Home!!!

Ayame: YUKI!!! (Runs out of the living room)

(They hear a groan)

Selina: (giggles) I guess my hour is done. I'm going to sneak out the back. (Walks towards the back door)

Hatori: (grabs the back of her shirt) Oh no you don't. What about Yuki?

Selina: Oh yeah. I'll see him tomorrow. If he hasn't been smothered to death by Ayame.

Tohru: (comes in) I'm going to make- oh, hello Hatori. Um, why are you-? (looks at Selina)

(Hatori let's go of Selina's shirt)

Selina: Hate to run when I'm supposed to greet. But I need to get home. My friend and her husband is having some of our other friends over.

Shigure: Then I'll make this quick. Selina, this is my little wife Tohru. Tohru, this is my ex-lover Selina.

Selina: (sighs) Same old Shigure. (punches him in the arm.) Well, it was nice meeting you Tohru. I'll see you again soon.

(Shigure goes into the dining room)

Tohru: (Right before Selina walks out the door) Well, goodbye. *I wish she could stay for dinner. It would be nice having a girl my age there.*

Selina: *damn my kind heart.* (turns around) Um, actually can I stay? I want to get to know Tohru more.

Hatori: (smirks) *You read her mind?* (Selina nods.) What about your friends?

Selina: (shrugs) They'll understand. Besides, Keanna won't let me help out, so what's the point. I want to help out with dinner. Is that okay Tohru?

Tohru: Sure. *She's nice*

Selina: (Smiles.) You're nice. I don't usually meet a lot of nice girls.

(Tohru smiled and went to the kitchen)

Hatori: *You still reading her mind?*

Selina: You need to stop talking to me like that. It's hard to concentrate when you do.

(Yuki enters with Ayame on top of him)

Yuki: Ayame! Get off of me!

Ayame: I just wanted a hug.

Selina: No one wants to hug you Aya. You hug too hard.

(Hatori laughs at Yuki's face. Ayame gets off of Yuki and crosses to Selina)

Ayame: I don't hug that hard.

Selina: Uh, yes you do. I think it's because you're taller than most of us.

Ayame: (puts elbow on Selina's head and leans on it) That has some logic to it.

Selina: Ugh. (moves backwards letting Shigure fall) I guess being too tall has it's disadvantages.

Yuki: That's funny. But who are you?

Selina: The only girl you can hug without transforming.

Yuki: huh?

Hatori: Allow me to demonstrate. (Walks behind her and pulls her closer to him so they are back-to-chest)

Yuki: You're- not going to transform? Is the curse broken?

Hatori: (moves away from Selina) No. It's not broken. But she's always been able to hug us. You don't remember her?

Selina: You don't remember me Yuki?

(A few minutes pass by)

Yuki: Selina! (Hugs her)

Selina: Now you remember. (Hugs him back)

Kyo: Who the hell is this?!

(Shigure and Tohru come running in. As do Momiji and Haru)

Selina: I didn't know Momiji and Haru were here.

Momiji: Selina! (Runs over and hugs her)

Selina: (laughs) You see Shigure. Even Momiji remembered.

Tohru: Momiji! Wait. Why aren't you transforming? Is the curse broken?

Hatori: No, the curse isn't broken Tohru.

Tohru: So is she part of the Sohma family?

Selina: Ha! No offense to you guys, but I would die if I couldn't hug any guy. Most of my friends are guys so you should realize why it's hard.

Haru: No we don't. Enlighten us.

Selina: You're not black are you Haru? It's hard to tell now.

Haru: I'm not black. Not yet.

Tohru: Um, Selina? If you aren't a Sohma, then why can they hug you without demonstration.

Selina: I think because I'm also different. Or something like that. How about we go in the Kitchen. I haven't had girl talk for about three hours. Shigure and Ayame were as perverted as ever before Hatori showed up.

Tohru: Of course.

(They walk into the kitchen)

(They hear, 'Why did you do to her?' And a crashing sound)

Selina: (grabs Tohru's arm) Don't go out there. Just lock the kitchen door.

Tohru: Why?

Selina: You've been living here for a year and you're asking that question?

Tohru: Oh. Right. (locks door) You can start on the fried noodles.

Selina: Cool. Um, I hope you don't mind, but when we're finished making dinner, I'm gonna ditch.

Tohru: Why would you want to ditch?

Selina: This ain't my scene anymore.

Tohru: If it's because I'm here. I'm super super sorry. I didn't know about you until now. Not that you aren't an interesting person. Which you are. I hop you don't think I'm-

Selina: Tohru. It's not because of you. It's not because of anybody. I just wanted to see them again. I didn't think about talking to them though. Just see that they are alright from afar.

Tohru: But why? They obviously have missed you.

Selina: I've been gone for four years. Things are different. It doesn't feel comfortable anymore.

Tohru: Comfortable?

Selina: Before I left, they were my friends. Sort of like my brothers. Then I moved to the Islands. Things were so different there. I couldn't keep safe away from the many different things there. For a while, I had some of the guys at my school as older brothers. But they weren't like the Sohmas. The guys over there protected me so they could get to me first. Here, the Sohma boys protected me because, I don't know why. (pauses). I like that I can talk to you Tohru. You're like me.

Tohru: Like you?

Selina: I'm not being boastful or anything like that. But we would both do whatever we can for those around us. All the time unknowingly. Then we wonder and find that just us being there is helpful Then we forget and just go back doing the same thing.

Tohru: I guess that's how it is. I mean. now that you mention it, I'm starting to realize that.

Selina: And by the evening is over, we will forget. But we're also different. You quote what you know. I say what comes in my mind. That and also you're a sweetheart. I'm-

Tohru: smart and thoughtful. You can figure this all out under a few minutes. As for me-

Selina: You use what you know and your sweetness. I grew up with these Sohma boys. They love sensitivity. Warmness. Being cared for. Things they have been neglected for years.

Tohru: You was like that once. Or you still are. Other wise you wouldn't know what they love. My mother use to say, "The only way somebody can know something about someone, is because they was or is that way."

Selina: You miss your mom don't you. It must be very hard.

Tohru: *How can she know these things?* After the accident, I couldn't and still can't believe that she has left me.

Selina: But she hasn't. She's always with you. You don't have to let her go to accept that she's gone. That's not the way it works. No matter what, you're stuck with her. She's the inspiration you feel when you feel at last wit's end. The weather when you feel bad and suddenly it's sunny.

Tohru: I never looked at it that way. I feel I can trust you.

Selina: You technically don't have a choice. I already know a lot about you, just by talking to you.

Tohru: How?

Selina: (smiles) I'll tell you one of these days. I still need a lot more time.

Tohru: Of course. Well, dinner is ready. Can you please stay?

Selina: Yes, sure. It must suck being the only girl in this house.

Tohru: Not really. I don't have any complaints.

(Selina's phone plays Untouched.)

Selina: Uh, hang out. I want to go out there with you. Just let me text my friend real quick.

Tohru: No problem.

(Selina texts, "Staying at a friend's house. Took me as a hostage. lol. See you tomorrow.)

Selina: Okay. (Grabs the tray of noodles and tea) Let's go.

Tohru: Okay. (unlocks the door and walks out) Dinner's ready!

(All the guys rush to the table)

Selina: (laughs) That was funny. (sets the trays down and lies down on the floor).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Yuki****: Um, Selina. What are you doing?**

**Selina****: I'm not hungry.**

**Hatori****: She always use to do that when she didn't want lunch.**

**Ayame****: She use to do a lot of things. It was funny what she would do when she thought that she was going to-**

**Selina****: (sits up) Not a word Ayame.**

**Ayame****: What will you do if I do tell them?**

**Selina****: Well, 1. They're eating so that's going to be weird and 2. I'll tell them about the Yankee Lori Anderson.**

**Ayame****: (gasp) How did you find out about her?**

**Selina****: (smirks) I have my ways. I know something about everyone.**

**Haru****: Evil.**

**Selina****: That's one thing you learn in Hawaii. Always have blackmail ready to send. Mostly when you are in a fight with somebody.**

**Shigure****: I take it Hawaii was interesting.**

**Selina****: Yeah. Very. (lies back down) What about you guys? What has happen in the last 4 years?**

**Ayame****: I opened a shop. It sells uniforms and formal wear. It's amazing.**

**Selina****: I bet. **

**(20 minutes later)**

**Tohru****: Everybody done? A lot of leftovers.**

**Selina****: Don't worry Tohru. I usually wake up around midnight to eat. By morning half of it will be gone.**

**Tohru****: That's good then.**

**Selina****: Let me help you with the dishes.**

**Tohru****: It's okay. I got them.**

**Selina****: I insist. We'll be back later guys.**

**(She and Tohru go into the kitchen)**

**Kyo****: Can somebody please tell me who that girl is?**

**Hatori****: That's Selina Kitsune.**

**Shigure****: Our cherry blossom.**

**Yuki****: She is an old friend of ours from when we were little. **

**Kyo****: Why do you call her cherry blossom?**

**Ayame****: We met her at the Cherry Blossom festival when we were sixteen. She was four at the time. She had wandered off from her parents and found us.**

**Shigure****: Ayame wanted to keep her. But her parents were going frantic looking for her. We found her parents and who thanked us over and over again.**

**Haru****: I don't remember that.**

**Shigure****: You weren't with us.**

**Kyo****: So how did Haru guys end up meeting her?**

**Ayame****: Hold on. Hold on. We have to tell the whole story.**

**Shigure****: A week later, we were coming out of the market and I saw her just standing outside as if waiting. A guy was coming up behind her. I thought it was her father. But then she turned around, saw him, and ran towards us.**

**Hatori****: It really surprising us to see her running at us. And we just stood there. The guy was running after her. He nearly caught her. I can never forget how scared she looked. So Ayame did what we thought was the stupidest thing ever at the moment.**

**Ayame****: I ran over her and picked her up before the guy could. He looked at me and then looked at her; she had her face buried into my shoulder. He smirked at me and grabbed her around the waist. She clutched to me harder. Man, she had such sharp nails. I thought she made me bleed. But she was really scared. So I punched the guy.**

**Yuki****: You punched him?**

**Ayame****: Yes, I did. Even ask Hatori. His mouth was hanging wide open when he saw me do that. Shigure was laughing his head off.**

**Shigure****: It was funny. I mean, Aya had Selina in his right arm, and he punched the guy with his left.**

**Hatori****: Then we saw that he didn't transform into a snake. We walked to him and he had this look of disbelief on his face.**

**Ayame****: Well of course. I just punched this guy in the face while holding a girl close to me. And I didn't transform.**

**Shigure****: At the time, we thought the curse was broken. But when I hugged this one girl who was coming up behind me. I transformed. Hatori had to wipe her memory clean. We thought we had to wipe Selina's mind but she shook her head and called us each by our names. And what animal we transformed into. We brought her back to the Sohma house to the "God" before Akito. He said Selina was special and there was no need to wipe her mind.**

**Hatori****: So we kept her at the house until we could reach the parents. It was just the mom now. She thanked us and explained why Selina was probably at the market by herself. Selina had the habit of running away from the day care after she was done school. The mom also asked us not to call social services. We never did. But I offered to watch her after school. And that's how she came to spend every day at the Sohma house.**

**Yuki****: Then me, Haru and Momiji met her. We were each surprised when she hugged us. Well, not Momiji that much. He was happy to be able to hug a girl.**

**Kyo****: What about Akito?**

**Selina****: I only saw him a few times. And that was after the old God died. Akito was already born of course. (she startled them). He didn't care much for me. But he cared a lot for Yuki.**

**Tohru****: Selina. (puts hand on her shoulder). Don't push it down okay. (smiles)**

**Selina****: Yes, yes.**

**Haru****: Were you standing there the whole time?**

**Selina****: no. I kept moving around the room while you guys were listening to Ayame, Shigure and Hatori talk about how we met.**

**Yuki****: Are you spending the night?**

**Selina****: (shrugs) Up to Shigure.**

**Shigure****: Of course. You're always welcome to my house. And my bed.**

**Selina****: Ugh. (Smiles) I might take you up on that offer.**

**All the guys****: What?**

**Selina****: When I want herpes. (smacks Shigure's head)**

**(Everybody laughs except Tohru)**

**Selina****: It's just a joke Tohru. I could never share the same bed as a guy.**

**Tohru****: What about- (Selina covers her mouth)**

**Selina****: (whispers) Not in front of them. (Tohru nods).**

**Shigure****: We can make this like a reunion/slumber party! Haru and Momiji can stay too.**

**Momiji****: Yah! I get to stay with Tohru and Selina.**

**Selina****: (looks at Tohru who nods with a blush) Momiji. Come with us into the kitchen real quick. We need your help with something.**

**Momiji****: Okay! (Walks with to the kitchen).**

**(In the kitchen)**

**(Selina puts arms around Tohru's neck in a hug. Tohru blushes a little)**

**Momiji****: You're making Tohru blush!**

**Selina****: Keep it down Tohru. We don't want the others to know what we're doing. It's just experimenting. So come here.**

**(Momiji walks up to them)**

**Selina****: Hug Tohru.**

**Momiji****: Okay!**

**Selina****: Shhh.**

**(Momiji hugs Tohru around the waist)**

**Selina****: Don't let go until I say.**

**(5 minutes go by.)**

**Selina****: *just as I thought* Okay Momiji. Let go of her.**

**Momiji****: Aw.**

**Selina****: I need you to let go of her.**

**(Selina and Momiji let go of Tohru)**

**Tohru****: (Spins to look at Selina) It worked!**

**Selina****: I know. As long as I'm hugging you, you can hug any of the Sohma boys.**

**Momiji****: Yah! I want to hug Tohru again!**

**Selina****: Later. But you can help us get the futons from the closet.**

**Tohru****: No, no, no. it's okay. I can get them myself. It's no trouble.**

**Selina****: Tohru. We- well, I- want to help. You should let people help when they want. You can't always do everything. That's how you get sick.**

**Tohru****: Okay.**

**Momiji****: I want to help too.**

**Tohru****: Okay. *What am I doing?***

**Selina****: (Grabs her hand) Don't worry so much about others. At least give an hour to yourself each day.**

**Tohru****: Okay. Let's go get the futons.**

**Selina****: Let me just go to tell the boys to clear out the living room.**

**Tohru****: (smiles) Okay. Come on Momiji!**

**Momiji****: Okay. Then after I can hug you again.**

**Tohru****: Of course.**

**(Selina walks out to the dining area. All the boys are talking. Sort of. Ayame is bugging Yuki)**

**Selina****: (Leans against the wall) Do you guys always fight?**

**Shigure****: Yes. It's a tradition in this house. Which is very expensive.**

**Selina****: Well, I need you guys to clear out the living room. Hatori, you're staying right?**

**Hatori****: Yeah. I don't have to work tomorrow. Unless Akito calls.**

**Selina****: (shakes head) You guys go head-over-heels for Akito. And not in the love interest way. Just clear out the living room. (leaves the room)**

**Kyo****: What was that about?**

**Yuki****: Selina has three sides. The nice side, the sarcastic side and the all-of-the-above side.**

**Kyo****: How is that even possible?**

**Yuki****: It doesn't matter. She just never liked how we act around Akito. It irritates her.**

**Selina****: (calls from next room) It's not nice to talk about somebody when they're not there.**

**Haru****: Busted.**

**Shigure****: I think it will be better if we do what she says. She has the meanest and iciest glare imaginable.**

**(The boys clear out the living room)**

**Tohru****: (appears with Momiji wearing a whit nightgown that reaches her knees and it's tight at the waist. Her hair in two braids.) Oh! The living room is actually very big without all that stuff lying around. (Puts down the futons)**

**Momiji****: (bouncing up and down) Let's play a game!**

**Tohru****: (smiles) When Selina comes back. We can't start without her.**

**Momiji****: Okay then. But let's put on some music.**

**Yuki****: Where is miss Kitsune?**

**Tohru****: She's changing. I'm lending her one my nightgowns. Her and Hanajima are about the same size. But Hana-san would never wear it.**

**Kyo****: Why not?**

**(Selina enters wearing a black nightgown that reaches her knees and it's tight at the waist. Her hair down. She's carrying three futons)**

**Shigure****: I see why. It's short.**

**Selina****: Ooh. I love this song! (Turns it up. The song is Billie Jean by Michael Jackson)**

**Kyo****: What kind of song is this?**

**Selina****: Are you serious? You've never heard of Michael Jackson?**

**Kyo****: I don't listen to American crap.**

**Selina****: Then you're missing out. (Sings) She looked more like a beauty Queen. From a movie scene. (stops).**

**Momiji****: (Turns off the radio)**

**Selina****: Aww man. What's up Momiji?**

**Momiji****: I want to play a game.**

**Selina****: (falls onto the futon) Okay. What about you guys?**

**(The boys agree.)**

**Tohru****: What game is it?**

**Hatori****: *my bet is that it's truth or dare.***

**Momiji****: Truth or Dare!**

**Selina****: (looks at Hatori) Lucky guess.**

**Hatori****: *It's Momiji.***

**Shigure****: I want to go first! (Waves hand in the air)**

**Selina****: (grabs Tohru and Momiji's hands) Sit down you guys. (pulls them down)**

**(Haru sits on his own futon, leaning against the wall. Yuki sits in the one across from Tohru's. Kyo sits next Hatori. Ayame and Shigure lay over the rest of the futons.)**

**Shigure****: Okay. Hmmm. Selina. Truth or Dare.**

**Selina****: I don't trust you, so truth.**

**Shigure****: But I had the perfect dare.**

**Selina****: Oh well. Ask me a question.**

**Shigure****: Hm.**

**Selina****: You say hm a lot.**

**Shigure****: Habit. Ooh. I know. When you were in Hawaii, how far did you go with a boy and how old were you?**

**Selina****: *shoots. Walked into that one.* (Crosses fingers) I've only kissed boys and it was whenever I had a boyfriend.**

**Tohru****: *why is she lying? It's bad, I know. But they deserve to know the truth.***

**Selina****: (sighs) My turn. Kyo, truth or dare?**

**Kyo****: Dare! (folds arms in front of his chest)**

**Selina****: (smirks) I dare you yell in front of everybody at your school that your gay and have fallen in love with Yuki on Monday.**

**Kyo****: No! I will not do that. Give me an alternative.**

**Selina****: (shakes head) No can do. You have to do that.**

**Kyo****: Fine. *At least she doesn't go to my school. That way she won't know if I did it or not.***

**Selina****: And I'll be there to see if you did it or not. **

**Yuki****: How? You don't go to our school.**

**Selina****: Visitor's pass. Your turn Kyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Momiji: I'm over Truth or Dare. What time is it?

Hatori: Only 7:30.

Selina: *I feel like dancing.* Why don't we go out?

Tohru: Out? Where?

Selina: I don't know. Just cruise. Maybe go to the club.

Haru: Most of us here are too young to go to a club if you hadn't noticed.

Selina: Not those kind of clubs. I use to sneak out to go to this teen club. I wonder if it's still open.

Ayame: Whoa. Innocent cherry blossom has snuck out. And she never told me? I could have driven you.

Selina: Yeah right. Besides, it was during the summer before I left.

Tohru: Why do you want to go to the club?

Selina: (shrugs) I want to dance. And it would give me the perfect opportunity to give you a make-over. Not that you actually need one. I just wonder what you look like with make-up.

Momiji: I think she'll look very pretty. And it sounds like fun. What's the name of the club?

Selina: Fox Trails. But when we're there, we have to remember to leave before midnight.

Shigure: Why?

Selina: Well, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori don't have to leave. It turns into something men their age like.

Shigure: I'm in.

Ayame: Same here.

Hatori: *They will never grow up.*

Momiji: I want to go.

Haru: Sounds cool.

Selina: Tohru? You want to?

Tohru: I don't know. Isn't there going to be people there, um, dancing too close to each other.

Selina: That's nothing to worry about. When I first went there, I was scared. But it's just dancing. They're not doing anything bad. Plus, it's a cool way to meet new people.

Tohru: Really? Then why not? Sounds fun now.

Selina: Cool. Then lets go get ready. (Runs upstairs with Tohru)

Haru: What are we supposed to do?

Hatori: Wait for them obviously. (Stretches out on the futons)

Yuki: Why did they want you in the kitchen Momiji?

Momiji: Oh. To test something and it worked.

Kyo: What was it?

Momiji: Something. (skips around Kyo) But I'm not telling! I'm not telling!

(Kyo whacks Momiji in the head)

Momiji: Wah! Kyo hurt me!!

Hatori: I doubt it's a good idea to take Momiji to a teen club.

Momiji: I want to go! I want to dance with Tohru and Selina!

Haru: Might as well let him go. He won't shut up otherwise.

Yuki: I'm going to go change.

Ayame: Oh. Why don't you wear this? (grabs a bag and pulls out a white shirt and black pants) It would look great on you.

Kyo: (looks in Ayame's bag) How much clothes do you have in there?

Ayame: A whole bunch. In case some people wanted to change. I knew Selina would have us go dancing or something like that.

Kyo: Anything for me?

Yuki: You're seriously going to use the clothes he brought? (taking off shirt)

Kyo: You are. (Takes off shirt)

Ayame: I have a lot of clothes. So it doesn't matter.

Shigure: I want to change too.

Ayame: Don't you have clothes of your own?

Shigure: Nothing to change into for going to a club. I don't go out much. (unties robe)

Ayame: Yah! Some many people want to wear my clothes. What about you Tori?

Hatori: Why not? (Takes off shirt)

Haru: Selina being here loosened you up Hatori.

Hatori: (shrugs) She's always been able to do that.

(Selina and Tohru runs downstairs. All the boys look at them. The both blush and laugh and run back up)

Selina: (from upstairs) Momiji. We need you.

Momiji: Coming! (runs upstairs)

Haru: They need Momiji a lot.

(Upstairs)

Momiji: What do you need me for?

Selina: You can't go to the club wearing that. You're cute and all. But you'll be kicked out.

Momiji: Why?

Selina: (shrugs) Don't know. But what we need you to do is keep all the boys down there while we look through Kyo's clothes for something for you.

Momiji: But Ayame got clothes for me.

Tohru: Really? Then never mind.

Selina: But still. Keep them down there. I don't want them to see us until we get to the club.

Momiji: Why not? You and Tohru both look really cute.

(Tohru and Selina are wearing clothes out from Selina's bag. Selina is wearing a black shirt that cuts off at the shoulder also V-cut and has on tight pants and a long red leather trench coat. Tohru is wearing a white shirt with long sleeves with a V-cut and a white mini skirt and a long white leather trench coat. Her hair has two braids that tie into the back of her head. Selina has her in curls own past her shoulders.)

Tohru: (blushes) thank you Momiji.

Selina: Thanks Momiji. Now get down there. Take this cell phone. I'll call you and then come to the club. We'll already be there.

(Momiji runs down the stairs)

Tohru: *I've never done this before. Oh, Hana and Arisa will kill me if they found out.*

Selina: Don't worry Tohru. Call your friends and tell them to meet us at the corner. They deserve to party with their friend.

Tohru: Oh no. I couldn't bother them. Not a night time. It's too much trouble. I don't want to be of any trouble at-

Selina: Tohru. You're being hysterical. Calm down. I'm sure it's no trouble.

Tohru: o-o-okay then. But Momiji took your phone.

Selina: I have two cell phones silly. One from my mom and one from my dad. They're divorced.

Tohru: Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that.

Selina: Why are you saying sorry. You didn't do anything. Come on. Let's get out of here before they all decide not to stay in the living room.

Tohru: But why do we have to sneak out?

Selina: Take it as a risk we're taking. But we won't get in trouble. They will just freak out. Then again, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Tohru: Thank you. I really don't like causing people to freak out.

Selina: Besides, I always have a plan B. I want to get there before they do. So come on. (grabs Tohru's hand and leads her downstairs).

Tohru: (whispers) Wait. What if they're still changing?

Selina: (makes a face) Right. (stops and calls out) Are you boys done changing?!

Yuki: Yes we are Ms. Kitsune. You and Miss Honda can come out.

Selina: (clears throat.) My dear, fine gentlemen. I present to you, Miss Tohru Honda: The second hottest girl in this house. Me being the first. (Shoves Tohru in front of them while staying hidden.)

Tohru: (blushes) Selina! (Shigure whistles) Shigure- sensei!

Hatori: Now where is Selina?

Selina: Um, I'm, uh, done changing yet. I still have to do some things. So I'll be right down. After. (runs up the stairs). *Time to jump.* (Jumps out the window onto the ground. Lands on feet.) *Easy as cake. Now to call Momiji* (Calls)

Momiji: Hello Selina.

Selina: Keep them there Momiji. I'll call you when I get to the club.

Momiji: Ja! (click)

Selina: *better run. Won't take him long until he blows it* (runs)

(At Shigure's house)

Kyo: Since when did you have a cell phone?

Momiji: Selina gave it to me while I was upstairs.

Hatori: Why would she give you a cell phone?

Momiji: So she can call me when she reaches the club. (eyes widen) oops. (Covers mouth)

Yuki: Miss Kitsune went ahead of us? Why? Miss Honda, do you know why?

Tohru: (bites lip) She told me she's meeting some boys that she owes something to.

Shigure: Like money?

Tohru: Maybe. She also said that she didn't want any of you boys there while things go down. She wanted me to come with her, but I couldn't.

Ayame: Our Cherry Blossom is danger! We must help her.

Hatori: (covers eyes) Aya. Don't be a drama queen. She can take care of herself. But we should leave now for the club. It changes in 4 hours.

All of them: Hai!

(At the club)

Selina: *Where are they?* (someone grabs her) Ahh.

A voice: Chill. It's just me.

Selina: Damn it Adam. (closes eye and smiles) You scared me.

Adam: (kisses her forehead) Sorry hun. We were waiting for you. We have to leave soon.

Selina: (Opens eyes) Then get Sam over here. My brothers will be here soon anyways.

Adam: You betcha. (Walks over to a blonde kid) Let's go Sam. Selina's finally here.

Sam: Good. It's been so long. And none of these girls know how to do it.

Adam: You actually asked them?

Sam: No. But I can read their minds.

Adam: Well, let's hurry up. A good song is coming up.

(They walk over to Selina as the song, Dangerous by the Ying-Yang Twins come on:

_Wait, She likes to play games, and she don't care who she plays with_

Selina wrapped her arms around Adam as Sam goes behind her. Then they all move to the beat.

_I like the way she dance, she take the thug put them in a trance_

Selina leaned back against Sam and moves her lower body. Sam follows. People were starting to stop and stare at them

_Look into her eye and you takin' a chance, I see the fire in her eyes, fire in her eyes, the way she moves, she got the fire in her eyes, Fire on her waist_

Sam moved his hands down to Selina's waist and moves them. She smiles thinking how her friends would react if they saw her. She puts one arm down from Adam's shoulder leaving only one up and pulls him closer.

_I love the scandal! She's so Dangerous, so dangerous… she's so scandalous, scandalous, I love the scandal! Had me sing._

Selina, Adam, and Sam moved like one up and down. People were crowding around them watching them dance. Going fast when the beat was fast and going slow when the beat was slow. They danced for three minutes. The song was almost over. Then they all heard, *_I can't believe she can dance like that with them._* They stopped.)

Selina: Shit! They came earlier than expected.

Sam: Come on. Ditch them through the crowd.

(They run to the back)

Selina: (laughs) I haven't had that much fun dancing since before I moved to America.

Adam: These people never forget S.A.S.

Selina: (rolls eyes) You know they can easily turn that into A.S.S.

Sam: They can, but whatever. These people will never forget out moves.

Selina: (laughs) Yeah. But wait until they find out you guys are gay.

Adam: Bi.

Selina: Same thing.

A voice: Selina?

Selina: (shuts eyes) *Please don't let it be Hatori.*

Adam: Who wants to know? (Grabs Selina and pushes her behind him)

Voice: Her boyfriend.

Selina: (rolls eyes) *Hatori.* He's just kidding guys. This is Hatori Sohma. My "older brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****:**

**Sam****: Oh. Hey man. *Damn, he's tall.***

**Selina****: *You're just short.***

**Adam****: (whispers) You didn't tell me your Sohma brothers are hot.**

**Selina****: (whispers) Must have slipped my mind.**

**Adam****: Mmm-hmm. Meow.**

**Selina****: Shut up.**

**Hatori****: Selina? Can I talk to you?**

**Selina****: Sorry. Hatori. I can't just leave my friends. That would be rude.**

**Sam****: Yeah. (Kisses her on the forehead) But your friends can leave you. We'll see on the dance floor. (walks away with Adam)**

**Selina****: *Traitors.***

**Adam****: *We can hear that.***

**Selina****: (Rolls eyes) So what do you want Hatori?**

**Hatori****: An explanation.**

**Selina****: For what?**

**Hatori****: You're indecent dancing. You're lucky only me, Shigure and Ayame saw you.**

**Selina****: Lucky? Why? I really don't think it matters that the others see. After all, it's just dancing. Even if I'm dancing with two cute guys. I'm not a slut just because I dance better than one.**

**Hatori****: *That's not what I meant.***

**Selina****: Why are you thinking that? Why don't you just say it?**

**Hatori****: *I don't want to cause a scene***

**Selina****: (laughs) In here, when you're with me, you're part of the spot light. **_**comprenda, ése?**_

**Hatori****: Why are you speaking Español? **

**Selina****: (Shrugs) When I get mad, I speak other languages.**

**Hatori****: That's new.**

**Selina****: There is a lot of new features Tori. Where are the rest?**

**Hatori****: Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru stopped a block away so they could wait for Tohru's friends.(rolls eyes)**

**Selina****: Ooh. Perfect. I could teach those girls how to do some really cool dance moves. A 4-part crew is really cool.**

**Hatori****: (expression-less) I strongly advise you not to do so. We don't need another "dancer" in this family.**

**Selina****: *Jerk.* Nice. Really nice. (begins walking to the dance floor)**

**Hatori****: (grabs her arm) That came out wrong.**

**Selina****: I don't-**

**[Hatori's Memory:**

**Hatori dancing with her when she was 12. He was actually smiling. Then Hatori is holding her face and she is crying. He leans down-]**

**Selina****: (Yanks away) Oh my god. *he wiped my memory of something.***

**Hatori****: (confused) What- (realization comes across his face) You saw something.**

**Selina****: (swallows) Um, right. I'm going to um, go to the bathroom.**

**Hatori****: *what did you see?***

**Selina****: Why did you wipe my memory? (backs away and runs to the bathroom)**

**Sam****: (appears) What did you do to her?**

**Hatori****: What?**

**Adam****: (appears) What the hell did you do to her?**

**Hatori****: Nothing. I grabbed her arm and she saw a personal memory.**

**Sam****: (pushes Hatori against the wall) That's not all. She went to the bathroom. She never goes in there unless she doesn't want us to know something. And she tells us everything. **

**Hatori****: (smirks) Most of the time involuntary.**

**Sam****: (slams him against the wall) It's not a good idea to make fun of us right now. You don't know what we can do with our minds. But we do know way more about her than you do. Then any of you Sohmas. We know things that will shock you into the next centaury. (smiles) Too bad you'll never know. (growls) What. Did. You. Do. To. Her.**

**Adam****: Sam. Stop. The others are here. Let go of him. (Pulls Sam back)**

**Sam****: (reluctantly let's go of Hatori) We will find out what you did eventually mind-eraser. (To Adam) Come on. Let's go see if Selina's alright. (to Hatori) It doesn't matter if it is the girls restroom. (walks away)**

**Hatori****: (Smiles) *What the hell did I just get myself into this time.***

**(Ayame and Shigure come up to him)**

**Shigure****: I never thought that the Hatori Sohma would be getting into a fight with a bunch of 16-year-olds. (laughs)**

**Ayame****: They didn't hurt you did they Tori? (laughs)**

**Hatori****: You're a bunch of idiots. **

**Shigure****: We saw everything from over there. What happened when you grabbed Selina's arm.**

**Hatori****: Nothing. I just grabbed her arm too hard.**

**Ayame****: Weren't those the same boys we saw cherry blossom dancing with?**

**Hatori****: The very same. (smirks) Apparently they're friends of her.**

**Shigure****: So cherry blossom has boyfriends here in already? She works fast.**

**Ayame****: You sound surprised Gure-san. Cherry Blossom is now a very pretty young lady. They're bound to be boys chasing her.**

**Shigure****: I am surprised. I mean, after all she's been through in Hawaii. **

**Hatori****: (raises and eyebrow) Like what?**

**Shigure****: Things. From her crushing break-up with this one boy to the death of her best friend.**

**Hatori****: How would you know all this?**

**Shigure****: I guess I'm the only one she had kept in touch with.**

**Ayame****: You've kept in touch with her and didn't tell us?**

**Shigure****: She didn't want me to. Something about confidentiality between two people. And isn't she walking out of the bathroom now?**

**(They all turn to where Shigure gestures. They see her walking out with Sam and Adam.)**

**Ayame****: Looks like she's waiting for something.**

**Hatori****: Or someone. **

**Shigure****: More like some people.**

**(They see two girls approach Selina. She hugs the shorter one while she talks to the one with long hair. They lead her to the dance floor)**

**Shigure****: Looks like we get another dancing show. I'm still wondering where she picked up those moves.**

**Hatori****: She didn't tell you in her letters?**

**Shigure****: You being a smart-ass is hurtful but I can't help but be proud of you.**

**Hatori****: Idiot.**

**(On the dance floor)**

**Tosha****: (dancing with Selina's arm over her shoulder) Okay, we've met Sam and Adam, who are super cute, but what about the Sohmas.**

**Kierstyn****: (Whacks Tosha over the head) Stupid. You don't need to mention the Sohma's right now.**

**Selina****: (tiredly/boredly) Nah. It's alright Kierstyn. The older Sohma boys are over there. (Nods her head to Ayame, Hatori and Shigure then turns her head away).**

**Tosha****: Man, they're cuter than their picture. I know that Ayame is the one with the braided hair. Who's who for the other two?**

**Selina****: (sighs) Hatori is the one with the blue eyes. **

**Tosha****: Hm. Shigure is cute.**

**Selina****: He's a pervert.**

**Tosha****: You mean like your ex Ri-**

**Selina****: No. More perverted.**

**Tosha****: Oh. He's still cute.**

**Selina****: Gag me with a fork. I'm glad I am not interested in that kind anymore. **

**Kierstyn****: Ricky wasn't that perverted. I think he's improved.**

**Selina****: Always the loyal one. Aren't you Kierstyn? (closes eyes for a minute)**

**Kierstyn****: You seem tired.**

**Selina****: (smiles) I'm fine. Just thinking about him.**

**Kierstyn****: When's he coming?**

**Selina****: Tomorrow.**

**Kierstyn****: Why couldn't he had come with us today?**

**Selina****: His grandmother wanted more time with him before he comes to live with us.**

**Kierstyn****: His grandmother is very overprotective.**

**Selina****: I know. (yawns a little)**

**Tosha****: You're tired Selina. Why don't you come back with us?**

**Selina****: I can't. I promised Tohru, I would stay with her at Shigure's house. Keanna understands right?**

**Kierstyn****: Yeah. Kira, April and Ohn didn't show up either. April and Ohn got into a fight before they set foot outside Kira's house.**

**Selina****: Geez. Kira should just pick one to get it over with.**

**Tosha****: Hey Selina. I think the rest of the Sohmas are here. Along with four girls. Oh, wait. Three girls.**

**Selina****: Great. (yawns)**

**Kierstyn****: I'm surprised you're still dancing Selina. And you still look good. But you do seem really tired.**

**Selina****: No. I'm not tired. I keep yawning so the aching in my head goes away.**

**Kierstyn****: How's that working?**

**Selina****: Very badly. But now, I'm going to try and survive two hours of dancing with the Sohmas and friends.**

**(2 hours later.)**

**(Selina and Tohru are sitting at a table)**

**Tohru****: Selina? It's getting late. I think it's time we go home.**

**Selina****: You're right Tohru. Let's walk your friends home, then we'll go home. Where are the boys?**

**Tohru****: Still dancing. But Hana and Arisa are tired.**

**Selina****: Yeah. I am too. (rubs eyes) We can walk them home without the boys.**

**Tohru****: Won't that be dangerous?**

**Selina****: Not really. I don't feel like ruining the boys fun. Oh wait. *Sam? Adam? You guys still here?***

**Adam****: *Yeah. Want us to walk you home?***

**Selina****: *Please and thank you if you two can stop making out in the bathroom.***

**Sam****: *How do you know what we're doing? You're not touching us.***

**Selina****: *I kept practicing.***

**Sam****: *Oh. We stopped practicing. Teach us this one day. We'll be out in 15 seconds.***

**Selina****: *Okay.***

**Tohru****: Selina? Selina? Are you okay?**

**Selina****: Fine. Why do you ask?**

**Tohru****: You spaced out there for a minute so I got a little scared.**

**Selina****: Scared? Okay then. Don't worry. (Stands up)**

**Adam****: (appears) Hey Selina. You going to leave?**

**Selina****: Yeah. Us girls, unlike you boys, need our beauty rest.**

**Sam****: Beauty? What beauty?**

**Selina****: (cocks head to the side) Shut up Sam.**

**Adam****: Why don't we walk you guys home?**

**Selina****: Thanks Adam. That would be nice. *Wow. It only took you 15 seconds to come up with this?***

**Adam****: *I sort of figured you would need us.* Let's go.**

**(Half-an-hour later)**

**(At Shigure's House)**

**Selina****: Thanks for walking us home.**

**Tohru****: Yes. Thank you very much. **

**Sam****: It was our pleasure.**

**(Tohru walks inside)**

**Selina****: *among other things* I'll see you guys soon.**

**Adam****: Bye Hun. Take care of yourself. (Kisses her cheek)**

***You're not going to tell us what happened with that blue-eyed Sohma are you?***

**Selina****: *nope.* Don't worry about me. (kisses Sam and Adam's cheek)**

**Sam****: Bye sweetie. *When you need our help, you know how to reach us.***

**Selina****: *yeah.* (walks inside)**

**Tohru****: They were nice. **

**Selina****: Yeah they are. I'm going to go change.**

**Tohru****: Where do you want to sleep?**

**Selina****: Living room is fine.**

**Tohru****: Okay. The futons are still out I'm sure.**

**Selina****: Yeah. I have an idea. **

**Tohru****: We're not going to do anything bad are we?**

**Selina****: (laughs) No.**

**Tohru****: Then what's your idea?**

**Selina****: Let's lock-**

**Tohru****: Okay. I've heard enough. Do your idea when I'm asleep.**

**Selina****: You going to sleep in the living room with me?**

**Tohru****: If you want me to.**

**Selina****: Thank you.**

**Tohru****: No problem.**


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

Chapter Seven:

(Around midnight)

(The Sohma boys leaving the club)

Yuki: I can't wait until we get home. I'm so tired.

Kyo: Same here. Wait. Where are the girls?

Haru: I think they walked home.

Yuki and Kyo: WHAT?!

Momiji: Why would they walk home by themselves?

Haru: They didn't. I saw a couple of guys walk with them.

Shigure: Sakura's friends.

Kyo: How do you know?

Shigure: They aren't stupid so they wouldn't go with some strange boys they just met. I also saw them.

Yuki: They aren't trouble are they?

Ayame: Only if you piss them off. Like Hatori here did.

Momiji: Hatori got into a fight. No way.

Hatori: It wasn't a fight Momiji. Just a misunderstanding.

Haru: About what?

Shigure: Our cherry blossom of course. There's not much you can pick a fight with Hatori about.

Kyo: What about her? Did they think Hatori was hitting on her or something?

Hatori: No. It was nothing.

Sam: (appears) Yeah right it was nothing, mind-eraser.

Hatori: I don't want any trouble.

Sam: We don't care what you want seahorse.

Kyo: Who the hell are you guys?

Sam: Shut your mouth kitty-cat.

Kyo: Why you- (rushes at Same)

(Yuki and Haru stop him)

Hatori: Fine. What is it you want then?

Adam: What did you think of that made her upset?

Shigure: Think of? Don't you mean what he said?

Sam: Are you- (Adam nudges him)

Adam: *I think only Hatori knows we can read minds. The others have no idea what we're talking about.*

Sam: *That's just making this bloody difficult.* Whatever. Just what did you do, say, think to make her upset that she had to make herself tired?

Hatori: I honestly don't know. She just all of a sudden got upset at something. *At one of my long-lost memories.*

Adam: Let's go Sam. We won't find anything with these distractions. (To Hatori) Sooner or later we will find out. If not from you then from her.

Shigure: *I don't think they know that much about her.*

Sam: You would be surprised how much we know about your Cherry blossom. (they leave)

Kyo: You guys can let go of me now.

(Yuki and Haru let go of him)

Momiji: They were creepy. Especially when they suddenly zoned out. Selina does the same thing, but she looks cute when she does that.

Ayame: They did do the same thing Selina does. Maybe that's why they're friends. That's the only reason why I can think of.

Shigure: What did they mean by that we would be surprised at how much they know about our cherry blossom?

Yuki: How did they know that you three call her that?

Hatori: Two actually. I've only called her blossom.

Kyo: Doesn't matter now. Let's hurry up and get home. I'm hungry.

Yuki: Miss Honda and Miss Kitsune have been home all by themselves this past hour. Hopefully they didn't lock the door.

(They get home)

Shigure: (tries to open the door) You just had to jinx us Yuki.

Momiji: There's a light on in the living room.

Hatori: Looks like a candle light.

(They all walk by the living room and look through the window)

Kyo: I don't think Tohru is awake.

Haru: No. She's asleep on the futons. But Selina is talking on the phone.

Selina: (On the phone) Yes. I miss you very much. I can't wait until you come tomorrow. We'll have so much fun.

Ayame: What's this? Miss Selina talking to a boy at this late hour?

Selina: Did you already have breakfast? Good. (pause) Okay. Have fun at school. Don't drive Lain insane okay. Bye sweetie. (turns off phone and grabs candle).

Kyo: Okay. I'm starting to get cold. (knocks on window)

Selina: (turns around and sees them. Walks over to the window) Hello boys. Have fun at the club?

Momiji: Much much fun. Can you let us in?

Selina: Fine. But you guys are sleeping upstairs. Me and Tohru get the living room all to ourselves. Except for Momiji.

Momiji: Yah!

Shigure: I'm the master of this house and I say who goes where.

Selina: (smiles) Yes of course. But right now, you're outside and in no place to decide. And even if Ayame transforms. You do have a freezer.

Haru: Very evil.

Selina: When I feel like it. So do we have a deal Shigure? You're the one keeping them out there.

Shigure: Yes. You have changed.

Selina: (walks to the door) Good or bad thing?

Shigure: Both.

Selina: (Puts hand on knob) Oh, and if you boys that are not Momiji try anything, I have consequences.

Yuki: What has brought on this new attitude?

Selina: (opens door) The night. By morning I should be better. (yawns)

(They all file in one by one. Selina doesn't look at any of them)

Shigure: Well, good night my cousins. I'll see you all in morning. (walks into his room) Ayame, Hatori? Are you two going to join me?

Ayame: Of course my love.

Selina: *Don't laugh. Don't laugh.* (walks into kitchen)

Hatori: Be right there.

Shigure: The party will begin without you if you don't hurry.

Hatori: (sarcastically) I'll be there as fast as I can.

(Shigure shuts his door)(Hatori walks into the kitchen)

Hatori: We need to talk. (Shuts door and locks it)

Selina: Why lock the door? I'm not going to run away. I don't run from my problems. Especially not from the people who cause them.

Hatori: You're so different and yet the same.

Selina: That's because it's still me even if I act different. (Puts food onto a plate)

Hatori: You're hungry.

Selina: Yes.

Hatori: (sighs and walks by her) (exasperated) What are the secrets you're trying so hard to keep from me and your friends?

Selina: That is none of your business. Hence, it's a secret.

Hatori: I know you're mad that I erased your memory.

Selina: Wow. You can state the obvious and change the conversation in only one sentence. Good for you Dr. Sohma. (Sits on the counter and starts eating)

Hatori: Why are you being like this? (Grabs her hands)

Selina: (yanks hands away) I don't want to see any more memories. And I told you, it's because of the night.

Hatori: Is it a teenager thing?

Selina: No. It's my thing.

Hatori: What does that mean?

Selina: It means, no matter how much questions you ask me, you won't be able to figure me out.

Hatori: I'm not trying to figure you out. I want to know why you're being cold and distant since night has come.

Selina: (Puts down plate and looks him the eye) Why were you always cold and distant when you had to erase Kana's memory?

Hatori: I lost somebody. It's probably different from your reason.

Selina: Not really. I watched my best friend die of cancer. I witnessed a shooting that involved my mother being killed. So that's two when you have one. Besides, they don't have any reason to do with the night.

Hatori: What's wrong with your eyes?

Selina: (Her eyes are turning blue) (looks away) There's nothing wrong with them.

Hatori: Then, what about the two guys that are arriving from Hawaii tomorrow?

Selina: I don't know what you're talking about.

Hatori: I heard you on the phone just now. We all did. Who are they?

Selina: They're just people.

Hatori: (sighs) You're not going to tell me are you?

Selina: (looks back up. Her eyes are brown again) No. Not unless you tell me something first.

Hatori: You want to know what memory I erased.

Selina: Yes.

Hatori: I can't tell you.

Selina: Then show me. (reaches for his arm)

Hatori: (moves away to other side of the room) I can't do that either.

Selina: And why not? (jumps down from the counter)

Hatori: You told me not to remind you or show you.

Selina: So I asked you to erase my memory of something. Tell me now. I need to know.

Hatori: Why?

Selina: (hesitates) I-I don't remember what happened, but I- Oh just forget it. I'll see you in the morning when I'm not irritable. (Walks to the door)

Hatori: (comes up behind her and grabs her hands away from the door) You're not leaving until we worked this through.

Selina: (pulls hand away) (sighs) Fine. The boys are sort of a part of my family. And you don't have to show me the memory. I can figure it out myself. Now can I leave?

Hatori: …

Selina: (sighs) good night Hatori. (unlocks door and leaves him in the kitchen).

Chapter Eight:

(The next morning)

(Everybody's still asleep except for Selina who is outside in the gardens)

Selina: *Tohru and Yuki really know how to take care of a garden.* (picks up a blue flower and sighs). I know you're following me Shigure.

Shigure: *Damn. How did she know I was there?* (changes back into a human). What are you doing out here so early?

Selina: Early? It's 9:30. (throws flower on the ground) What do you want Shigure?

Shigure: Why did you throw down that flower? Flowers are very delicate and are usually ruined by such careless actions. (picks up flower).

Selina: Not all actions that ruin flowers are careless. Sometimes they're forceful and intentionally. (leans against the tree)

Shigure: (walks up to her) Like the actions of that one boy that one night four years ago.

Selina: Yeah. But I'm not a flower. I'm the thorn of a rose.

Shigure: (touches her head) A beautiful thorn at that.

Selina: I'm still amazed you're single. Any _other _girl would be love sick at your poetic words.

Shigure: (dramatically shakes) When did it get so cold on this Summer's day?

Selina: (laughs) I swear, you and Aya was and always will be the dramatic ones.

Shigure: A laugh. I must be lucky. And a compliment. I did something wonderful didn't I.

Selina: (rolls eyes) You're so full of yourself.

Shigure: Back to the seeping cold again. Such a bi-polar change in the weather.

Selina: (pushes him) I'm not bi-polar. I just know how to control my emotions much faster than most people. (smiles)

Shigure: At least you're smiling. (puts flower behind her ear)

Selina: You also want to know about the people coming today since you all rudely eavesdropped on me last night.

Shigure: Yes and No. I can sort of figure out that the boys that are coming are Canin and Lain. But why does Lain have to come.

Selina: He just needs to come. Canin can't travel by himself. He's like Haru, always getting lost.

Shigure: (Sighs and lean against her) When are you going to tell everybody else?

Selina: First off, get off of me. You're way too heavy and secondly, I have no idea.

Shigure: (Sits down by a tree) You need to tell them. What if you end up missing again? They'll be asking me where you are. And what if it happens again.

Selina: (sits next to him) Ha! What would I tell them?

Shigure: How about the truth?

Selina: I told Tohru.

Shigure: You can tell Tohru anything. It's a weird but welcoming trait she has.

Selina: I'm glad you guys have her.

Shigure: We have you too.

Selina: But you all don't want me. Everything here is finally more peaceful. I'm glad.

Shigure: It was peaceful before you left.

Selina: That's the past. I'm talking about now. From what you wrote me, it was crazy before Tohru came. That's why you'll probably only see me once in a while.

Shigure: (leans against tree) Why?

Selina: It has to do with the um, society I'm apart of.

Shigure: Ah yes. You wrote me about that. But why did you come here to Japan?

Selina: I have my reasons. (smiles)

Shigure: (touches her hair) I bet you do.

(Selina's phone goes off)

Selina: (opens it and sighs) Keanna. (stands up and walks away). Hi Anna. (pause) I know. (pause) Last night. (pause) I'm sorry. Maybe next week. Or tomorrow. I'm all your tomorrow. (pause) Yes, him too.

Shigure: (mutters while watching her) Once you leave, I know that we will be looking for you. You know that too.

Selina: (sighs) Alright Keanna. I'm going to go pick them up right now. (pause. Smiles) No. (pause) I'm good at driving. (pause) (sighs) No I will not take the motorcycle. (pause) Okay, bye.

Shigure: What's this I hear about a motorcycle?

Selina: Simple. I know how to drive a motorcycle. My cycle is in storage right now though. Keanna won't give it back until I drop out of school.

Shigure: Drop out? You're only 16.

Selina: It's part of the society-

Shigure: Yeah, yeah. You have a lot of boundaries in this society.

Selina: (shrugs) To keep us out of trouble.

Shigure: Do you need a ride to the airport?

Selina: With you driving? I'll pass. (laughs)

Shigure: I'm sure Ha'ri can drive you.

Selina: (frowns) No. I can drive myself.

Shigure: (looks at her) I'm going to ask you two questions. The first one is, You have your driver's license? And the second one is What sis you and Hatori fight about?

Selina: One, no. Two, it's nothing.

Shigure: What happened at the club last night? Those two friends seemed really pissed off about something. They even confronted us outside when we left.

Selina: (winces) They did? I told them I was fine.

Shigure: But are you fine?

Selina: Shigure, please don't be like Hatori and ask me a whole bunch of questions. I have to go pick up my son and his father.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine****:**

**Shigure****: (Looks at Selina) Yes. But it has turned unnaturally cold again. I may need a hug to warm me up before I go back.**

**Selina****: (rolls eyes and smiles) Uh-huh. (goes over to him and gives him a hug) You are the biggest- (eyes widen)**

**[Shigure's memory:**

**Holding her close. His face in her hair. The smell of vanilla. Looking up and seeing Hatori. Hatori's face surprised and angry. Him charging forward ready…]**

**Selina****: No! (pulls away)**

**Shigure****: (confused) Selina? Is there something wrong?**

**Selina****: (calms down and stands up straight)*what the hell is going on?* No. I'll see you around. (walks away)**

**Shigure****: (looks down) You saw something. Didn't you?**

**Selina****: (stops and looks back) How did you-**

**Shigure****: When you get Hatori emotionally drunk, he can't keep a single secret for long.**

**Selina****: Emotionally drunk?**

**Shigure****: Yeah. Have him drink a lot, then talk about sad things that bother him. Now, what did you see?**

**Selina****: Have you told them what I wrote in my letters to you?**

**Shigure****: No. No. I didn't. Please don't change the subject.**

**Selina****: (sighs) I don't want to talk about this right now. I need to go pick up Canin and Lain.**

**Shigure****: I'll come with you. I want to meet this Lain boy.**

**Selina****: *So easily distracted* You just want to continue to bug me about this.**

**Shigure****: Well, of course. **

**Selina****: You and Hatori are a lot more alike than you think.**

**Shigure****: I know. (walks up to her) Well, come on then.**

**Selina****: No way. You're not coming with me.**

**Shigure****: And why not?**

**Selina****: My friend Tosha is coming too. (glares at Shigure) And I don't trust you with her.**

**Shigure****: And what would I do that would make you not trust me?**

**Selina****: Either piss her off, hit on her or act perverted. (acts like a dumb spoiled girl) but wait, wouldn't those all, like, be the same thing with you?**

**Shigure****: (puts hands over his heart dramatically) You've shot and wounded me harshly.**

**Selina****: Oh wells. Stay away from my American friends.**

**Shigure****: Of course. I swear. (walks along with her)**

**Selina****: That doesn't mean you can come with me.**

**Shigure****: (grabs her arms) Please. (kneels to the ground) I rarely go out these days. Please.**

**(20 seconds of pleading and eye rolls later)**

**Ayame****: (walks out to them and yells) Oh Shigure! Cherry Blossom! Where have you two been? Not doing anything naughty have we?**

**Shigure****: (stands up quickly) But Aya, you know you'll always be the only one for me. I can't live a day without you! **

**Ayame****: (stops in front of them) Nor I without you. Without your **_**natural**_** warmness to comfort me, I would die of coldness and loneliness! **

**Shigure and Ayame****: (shows thumbs up) Yes.**

**Selina****: (Failing to keep a straight face on.) Um, while…you two have your, um…little…conversations. I need to be going. (quickly walks away)**

**Ayame****: care to follow her?**

**Shigure****: Sounds good to me. I want to get out of this house.**

**Ayame****: I know. I heard.**

**Shigure****: Go and tell Ha'ri to get the car. She's going to the airport.**

**Ayame****: Ooh. We get to meet more of Selina's little friends. (claps hands energetically.) (Skips away)**

**Shigure****: *And I get to see what kind of guy would such a thing to girls.* (mental picture: Hatsuharu)**

**(At Keanna's house)**

**Selina****: (Comes through the door) Hey peoples.**

**Keanna****: (comes around the corner) I thought I locked that door.**

**Selina****: You did. But I knew where to find the house key.**

**Keanna****: Nosy. (laughs) So how was your night at the Sohma's?**

**Selina****: (rubs head) It was okay. Then we went to the club. Things spiraled down hill from that.**

**Keanna****: (comes over to her) You had another reaction?**

**Selina****: (nods) A mild one. But I'm sure their pictures of me are going from sweet to bi-polar.**

**Keanna****: (puts arm around her neck) It's hard. I know. But you have a strong will. You'll get through this. However, there is the matter about school.**

**Selina****: I'm going back. You all may not want to, but I want to graduate.**

**Keanna****: (nods) Understood. You still look sixteen so we won't have problems with that. I'll draw up the paperwork and have you in school by next week.**

**Selina****: (rolls eyes) Thank you mother.**

**Keanna****: Go and change. Canin and Lain will land in an hour or so. Tosha is already ready.**

**Selina****: (walks up the stairs) Yes mother. (laughs and runs)**

**(In her room)**

**Selina****: (opens the door) Tosha? What are you doing here?**

**Tosha****: (smiles) Waiting for you. I can't wait to see my little brother.**

**Selina****: (raises an eyebrow) Tosha, you're going there again? You were born before I was. (crosses over to the dresser)**

**Tosha****: I know. But you're way more mature than I am.**

**Selina****: (laughs) Thank you. (takes out a tank-top and shorts) When I'm done changing we'll go.**

**Tosha****: Kind of early.**

**Selina****: Well, I want to get something for Canin. Maybe a teddy bear or something.**

**Tosha****: What about Lame?**

**Selina****: You mean Lain?**

**Tosha****: No.**

**Selina****: (laughs) I'll get him some star bucks.**

**Tosha****: Ooh. (jumps up and down) Me too.**

**Selina****: I think you're already too hyper for any more caffeine.**

**Tosha****: (pouts) Please mommy.**

**Selina****: (laughs) You're so weird. Give me 10 minutes.**

**(10 minutes later)**

**(Selina and Tosha walk down the stairs)**

**Selina****: Bye 'Anna! We're leaving.**

**Keanna****: Okay! Are you walking?**

**Tosha****: no! We're running. (Tags Selina) You're it! (runs out the door)**

**Selina****: Oh no you don't. Bye Keanna! (runs out the door)**

**(Outside)**

**Tosha****: (runs) Come on Lina. Try and catch me.**

**Selina****: (runs up beside her) Okay. (touches her arm) You're it! (jumps onto the crates)**

**Tosha****: (Runs after her) You're such a monkey! (jumps on the crates)**

**Selina****: I know. It's great. (jumps from the crates onto the road)**

**Tosha****: (sees a car coming) Lina! Watch out!**

**Selina****: (turns around. Sees the car and jumps out of the way. Car stops) Stupid head. Watch where you're going. (Hits car hood)**

**Tosha****: (jumps from the crates and pulls Selina to the side) Come on Lina. (starts running)**

**Selina****: Yeah. Okay. (runs with her)**

**(30 minutes later.)**

**(At the airport. Coming out of a gift shop)**

**Selina****: (smiles) Okay. We have twenty more minutes. I can't wait to see Canin.**

**Tosha****: Me neither. But why did that stupid wigga have to come to?**

**Selina****: I wasn't going to let Canin come alone. He's only 4 years old.**

**Tosha****: If he came with us, the wigga didn't have to come.**

**Selina****: (looks at Tosha) Tosha. Didn't you hear what I said to Kierstyn last night, or were you too busy drooling over Shigure?**

**Tosha****: (sticks tongue out) Shut up. (smiles) Look who's here.**

**Selina****: Who?**

**Tosha****: Right in front of you.**

**Selina****: (raises an eyebrow) You?**

**Tosha****: (whacks her head) No. Over there.**

**Selina****: (looks "over there") What?**

**A little boy****: Mommy!**

**Selina****: Oh my god. **


	9. Chapter 10 and 11

_To my wonderful and constant reviewer _Lilly-Anne(): _Mahalo for your comments. I especially like this last one:_

*cough* One moment please

To everyone besides the author and me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID

IDIOTS?!?!?! READ AND REVIEW THIS AMAZERING STORY!

*cough*

OK I'm done. Anyway I loved the update. Can't wait for more. I really am

curious as to the huge secret thingy that going around. It makes me wonder.

Anyway update soon cuz you ended it in a cliffy!

_To those who wonder why, you all need glasses._

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter ten****:**

**Selina****: Oh my god. Canin! (jumps up and grabs the little boy)**

**Canin****: Hi mommy. **

**Selina****: (mock scolding) You grew more handsome. Unfair.**

**Canin****: (hugs her) Mommy got prettier too. Unfair.**

**Selina****: (laughs) You're such a punk. (kisses his head)**

**Lain****: What, I don't get a kiss?**

**Selina****: (smirks at him) First come, first served.**

**Lain****: Ah. Such a little heart-breaker.**

**Selina****: Me or Canin?**

**Lain****: Both. (smiles)**

**Selina****: (puts Canin down) Go say hi to Aunty Tosha.**

**Canin****: Okay! (runs to Tosha) Hi Aunty!**

**(Tosha picks Canin up and spins him high over her head)**

**Selina****: (looks at Lain) How was the flight?**

**Lain****: (holds arms out) Hug first.**

**Selina****: (rolls eyes) Of course. (hugs him)**

**Lain****: (hopefully) And a kiss?**

**Selina****: Don't push it. (grabs Canin's suitcase and puts an arm around Lain's waist)**

**Lain****: Who's pushing it? You can't honestly think that we can just be friends.**

**Selina****: (walks with him towards the still spinning Tosha and Canin) That's exactly what I think Lain.**

**Lain****: That's not how it's supposed to work.**

**Selina****: (puts head on his shoulder) Lain. Can we please not go into this today? You and Canin just arrived. Which reminds me, when are **_**you**_** going back?**

**Lain****: (looks away) About that.**

**Selina****: Let me guess. The society court decided that you shall remain here in Japan with me and Canin.**

**Lain****: Yes. They hope that this can bring us closer.**

**Selina****: You know this will only result in fighting a lot.**

**Lain****: (presses lips against her head) If you didn't try to fight me on everything, it wouldn't have to be this way.**

**Selina****: (smiles) Yeah, yeah.**

**Tosha****: Whoa, whoa. You two are too close. Excuse me. (pushes Lain and Selina away from each other while holding Canin)**

**Selina****: Well, why don't we head out of here? We'll go to Keanna's house first, have lunch then we'll-**

**Canin****: Go to the park!**

**Selina****: (smiles) Yeah. We'll go to the park. (picks Canin up again) Tosha, can you take Canin's suitcase?**

**Tosha****: Sure.**

**Lain****: I hope it'll be alright if I join you.**

**Selina****: Of course. Why wouldn't you?**

**Canin****: Daddy is afraid of Aunty Tosha!**

**(Selina and Tosha laugh while Lain tickles Canin)**

**Lain****: That was supposed to be a secret.**

**Selina****: (laughing) Lain! Stop. I can't hold Canin when you do that. He's grown a lot this past year.**

**Lain****: (stops tickling Canin) Sorry. (wraps arm around her waist.)**

**Selina****: I'll let it go this time.**

**Tosha****: Me too.**

**Lain****: All I did was tickle him!**

**Selina****: We're talking about your arm smart one.**

**Lain****: Oh. Right.**

**(Selina and Tosha start laughing again as they walk out the doors.)**

**A voice****: Yoo-hoo!**

**Selina****: *oh no. I know that voice. Please don't tell me-***

**2nd**** voice****: Aya. Wait. **

**Selina****: (groans) They followed me?**

**Lain****: Who followed you?**

**Selina****: Well, the people running up to us from behind obviously. (turns to see Ayame running up and Shigure chasing him. Hatori walking calmly behind them)**

**Tosha****: Isn't those your Sohma brothers?**

**Lain****: Sohma brothers?**

**Selina****: Long story.**

**Canin****: (whispers) Mommy, that guy looks like a ghost. (points at Ayame)**

**Selina****: (grabs his finger) Shh. That's not nice.**

**Ayame****: (stops in front of them) Cherry blossom. (jokingly) Is this strapping young man your boyfriend?**

**Lain****: Yes.**

**Selina****: (stomps on Lain's foot) No. This is Lain. He is just a friend. A desperate one.**

**(Lain starts hopping up and down)**

**Ayame****: Ah. And this little guy.**

**Lain****: (faces Ayame) Our son.**

**Selina****: (stomps on Lain's other foot) This is Canin.**

**Shigure****: (comes up) Hey. Oh, this must be Canin. (looks at a hopping Lain) And this must be the piece of-**

**Selina****: Shigure!**

**Shigure****: Right. Sorry Canin.**

**Canin****: It's okay. Daddy said the same thing when he found bad person beating up mommy. (yawns)**

**Selina****: (smiles) Seems like the object of light is running low on energy.**

**Hatori****: (comes up) We can drive you four to your destination.**

**Tosha****: Sounds good to me. I don't feel like running any more.**

**Shigure****: Oh. Um, sorry that we nearly ran you over Selina. Ha'ri was distracted.**

**Selina****: You three are the stupid heads?**

**Ayame****: Not stupid. Momentarily blind-sighted.**

**Lain****: You nearly ran her over?**

**(Selina looks at Lain)**

**Tosha****: Well, alls is forgiven. But we would like the ride.**

**Hatori****: Yes. Please follow me. (turns and walks away)**

**Tosha****: What a stick shift.**

**Shigure****: That's one of his many anti-sociable traits. *Especially because of a certain somebody***

**Selina****: yeah. Well, he needs to lighten up.**

**(They all walk behind Hatori)**

**(In the car [Hatori driving, Shigure shotgun, Ayame and Tosha behind them, Selina, Lain and Canin behind Ayame and Tosha])**

**Canin****: (laying down. Head on Selina's lap and feet on Lain's lap) Mommy? Are you okay?**

**Selina****: (whispers) I'm fine darling. Just sleep.**

**(Canin closes his eyes)**

**Lain****: (whispers) Are you going to start school?**

**Selina****: (whispers) Yes.**

**Lain****: You know that you're suppose to drop out.**

**Selina****: Yes. I know. But I want to graduate.**

**Lain****: What about Canin?**

**Selina****: Huh?**

**Lain****: When you go to school, who's going to watch him after he's done with school?**

**Selina****: You're really asking that question?**

**Lain****: (chuckles) You expect me to take care of him.**

**Selina****: Does the word 'duh' mean anything to you?**

**Lain****: But I would be too busy.**

**Selina****: Doing what?**

**Lain****: Search for a job. Then when I have one, I will be flirting with my many female workers.**

**Selina****: (rolls eyes) Charming. And you want to work this out.**

**Lain****: (grabs her hand) I do want to. But you're not helping.**

**Selina****: (yanks hand away) That's because I don't believe in-**

**Shigure****: (looks at them) What are you two talking about so secretively?**

**Lain****: About our current- **

**Selina****: Nothing Shigure. (to Lain) Shut up.**

**Lain****: Why?**

**Selina****: There are just some things you do not blurt out. (yawns unwillingly) Especially to them.**

**Lain****: (narrows eyes) You went clubbing last night didn't you?**

**Selina****: (looks away) So?**

**Lain****: (straining to keep his voice low) Were you with the outkasts?**

**Selina****: (glares to him) (calmly) If you are talking about Adam and Sam, then yes. (yawns again)**

**Lain****: (sighs) We'll talk about it later then. Try and get some sleep.**

**Selina****: You're not going to do anything right?**

**Lain****: What do you mean?**

**Selina****: You're not going to tell them anything about the society.**

**Lain****: (smiles) I promise. (kisses her hand)**

**Selina****: (shakes head.) Whatever. Just don't. (closes eyes and drifts off to sleep)**

**Lain****: *Not that you can hear.***

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter eleven****:**

**Hatori****: *Who is this guy? He doesn't look like someone from Selina's family.***

**Shigure****: *That little ass. Who the hell does he think he is?***

**Ayame****: *Selina's little boyfriend is very rude. I can tell she doesn't like him very much.***

**All three****: *What does she see in him?***

**Lain****: (chuckles) So how do you know Selina?**

**Hatori****: *He's asking us that?* We met her when she was five.**

**Lain****: So you guys are like twenty years older than her?**

**Shigure****: *little punk. Does he think we're pedophiles or something?* Actually ten years.**

**Lain****: Before I ask my next question I need to do something. (leans over to Tosha) Tosha?**

**Tosha****: (looks at him) What are you doing?**

**Lain****: Don't worry. You won't remember. (puts fingers on her head) Sleep.**

**(Tosha falls asleep.)**

**(Ayame shouts as Tosha's head falls into his lap. Shigure looks at Lain.)**

**(Hatori swerves car at the sudden commotion)**

**Lain****: (mildly) I suggest you stop the car for a moment or two. I wouldn't want to get into a car crash.**

**Shigure****: First tell us what you did to Selina's friend.**

**Lain****: I will. But first, pull over.**

**(Hatori parks the car by an alley.)**

**Lain****: Thank you. As for Tosha, I just simply made her fall asleep. One of my specialties. As well as mind-erasing.**

**Ayame****: What are you talking about?**

**Shigure****: He's talking gibberish Aya. *This guy is going to expose blossom.***

**Lain****: Funny you should say that. Is it gibberish how your "blossom" really is?**

**Ayame****: What are you talking about?**

**Lain****: I guess she never told you. But I can give a hint. She was beautiful. Even if she was unwilling.**

**Hatori****: (hands tighten around the steering wheel) What is that suppose to mean?**

**Lain****: (laughs) You still haven't caught on yet? Fine. Let me give you three a mental picture. Me. Her. Bed and na-**

**(Hatori turns to lunge at him)**

**(Shigure blocks him)**

**Ayame****: What are you talking about? Cherry Blossom would never do that willingly.**

**Lain****: (crosses arms.) (blandly) That's why I said unwilling deaf ear. But she made my first time, unbelievably different from the others. **

**Hatori****: (struggles to keep control) Why are you telling us this?**

**Lain****: (mildly) Well, it's obvious I want to disgust you three into letting Selina go. She doesn't belong among you Sohmas.**

**Shigure****: (voice getting louder with each sentence) How would you know? She fits right into our family. And you're nothing but a scum bag who raped her!**

**Lain****: (sighs and shakes head) We are obviously not getting anywhere with this. I didn't intend for this to happen. The Society tells us what to do. We have to follow their laws.**

**Ayame****: So raping an innocent girl is apart of their laws?**

**(Selina stirs and unconsciously grabs Lain's hand and holds it)**

**Lain****: (quietly) It's not rape when it's someone you love. (closes fingers around her hand) **

**(Silence for a minute or so)**

**Shigure****: (lightly) So how did you meet our dear cherry blossom?**

**Lain****: You actually want to know?**

**Ayame****: Yes. We told you.**

**Lain****: You told me when. Not how. But I think I can tell you. **

**Shigure****: (faces them more) So tell us.**

**Lain****: (thoughtful) She was new to our school. A little confused on how the system worked. She got a lot of friends quickly though. (voice hardens a little) And a lot of the boy's eyes. She went out with a few every other month. They never lasted long. I was the grade's dork at the time. She helped me out in a situation. We became friends quickly after that.**

**Shigure****: Okay. So now tell us how you fell in love with her.**

**Lain****: (smiles) It wasn't hard. She was always sweet and caring towards people. Even me. Due to my abilities, my mood often changed. There were times when I was mad at everybody. But she was always talked to me and listened when that happened. I never became angry with her. Still can't. She drives me up the walls half the time, but she can never make me truly angry.**

**Shigure****: She has that effect on everybody. (quickly looks at Hatori)**

**Lain****: (ignores him. Continues story) I soon went through the regular changes that every teen goes through. I became more handsome than I was before. The same girls that use to ridicule me, started asking me out. It disgusted me. But Selina always encouraged me to go out with at least one of them. She would say, "What are you waiting for?" And I would always reply, "The one that I want to notice me." She never understood that it was her. **

**Ayame****: You never told her?**

**Lain****: (shakes head) It wasn't something I could ever bring up. Something always happened. Her dog running away. Her best friend dying from cancer. Her mom getting shot dead. (voice hardens) Other guys took advantage of that. It always pissed me off to see her being played. The only good thing was that she always dumped them before things got to far.**

**Hatori****: (closes eyes) We had not and can not ever take advantage of her. **

**Lain****: Even so, she should stop keeping contact with the Sohmas. One way or another, she will be harmed because of your family. You can start the car again.**

**(Hatori, Shigure and Ayame look at each other in the mirror then swiftly look away)**

**(Hatori starts the car.)**

**(10 minutes later)**

**Selina****: (wakes up) (yawns) Well, that was refreshing in a way.**

**Lain****: (raises an eyebrow) You slept for ten minutes.**

**Selina****: So?**

**Hatori****: Selina?**

**Selina****: (looks at him) Yes Tori?**

**Hatori****: Do I keep going or is the house near?**

**Selina****: Hmm. (looks across Lain out the window). You can stop now. We can walk from here. It's just one house down. (notices Tosha) What happened to Tosha?**

**Ayame****: She fell asleep.**

**Selina****: Oh.**

**(Hatori stops the car.)**

**Selina****: Hm. Lain, can you take Canin up? Keanna will show you where the rooms are.**

**Lain****: And Tosha?**

**Selina****: I'll take her up.**

**Lain****: How? She's too heavy to pick up.**

**Selina****: (grins) Watch. (leans over into Tosha's ear.) Tosha. You'll never believe it. There are two hot guys at Keanna's house.**

**Tosha****: (eyes open. Sits up.) I call first dibs! (runs out of the car)**

**(Lain follows Tosha laughing.)**

**Selina****: (laughs) (to the boys) Thanks again for driving us back.**

**Ayame****: Of course. (walks over to her and gives her a hug)**

**Selina****: (hugs him back) *hmm. I'm not getting anything from him.***

**Ayame****: (pulls away) Are you coming over again?**

**Selina****: I don't know. Maybe. I'll try and see you all soon.**

**Shigure****: (gets out of the car and grabs her hand) You better. Or we'll kidnap you. (kisses her hand)**

**Selina****: (laughs) That would be funny.**

**Hatori****: (staying in the car) Don't encourage him. He'll actually do it.**

**Selina****: (shrugs) It would make things interesting. (walks to the drivers side and gives Hatori a kiss on the head). I'll see you guys later. I'm starting school again. (walks away) Peace out.**

**All three boys****: *I'll see you again soon.***

**(Hatori drives away)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Thanx for reading. Sorry if it's suckier than the other ones. My brain hurts so bad now since school started. **_


End file.
